Vous Prendrez Bien Un Drabble?
by PeFloyd
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint. Peut-être d'autres pairings à venir...
1. Quidditch de rentrée

**Titre :** Quidditch de rentrée.

**Parings :** Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint

Rating : K

**Disclaimers :** Je dois sans doute être la milliardième à me plaindre de ne pas être J.K. Rowling.

**Notes :** J'écris enfin sur eux !! Donc, ceci est un recueil de drabbles, sur Marcus et Oliver principalement, voir seulement. Je me mets enfin aux drabbles, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux en fait, vu que je ne sais pas écrire des trucs long xDD

Breeeef, bonne lecture !! Et faîtes pas gaffe aux titres pourris des chapitres. Ni aux fautes, je tape à une main, parce que j'ai une entorse, donc bon, oui on s'en fout. Et notez que je suis absente durant deux semaines à partir de Lundi voilàà… xDDD

-----x

**Quidditch de rentrée.**

**100 mots.**

-----x

Oliver fut réveillé par les oiseaux. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Un grand ciel orangé, sans nuage. Il était quatre heures trente, une heure idéale pour le Quidditch ! Il se prépara en trombe et fila droit au terrain. Il allait être le premier à faire du Quidditch cette année ! Flint l'avait devancé les années précédentes. En cinq minutes, il était au stade. En entrant sur le terrain comme une furie, il se heurta à quelque chose de grand qu'il n'avait pas vu et il tomba à la renverse.

-Encore raté, Peut-être l'année prochaine ?

Marcus Flint lui souriait.


	2. Cadeau Agrume

Titre : Cadeau Agrume.

Pairing : Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint.

Note : En voilà un deuxième, parce que je suis inspirée xD

-----x

**Cadeau Agrume.**

**2 x 100 mots.**

-----x

Oliver se rappellerait toujours de la première fois où Flint lui avait offert quelque chose.

Wood avait la grippe et il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch sous la pluie particulièrement épuisant. Il ne pouvait presque plus marcher et avait demandé aux Jumeaux de le soutenir. Au loin, devant les portes du château, il y avait Flint. Puis il était parti rapidement. En arrivant en haut des marches, il demanda à son équipe de le laisser devant la porte. Ils s'étaient regardés bizarrement, puis les Weasley avaient lâché Oliver en riant. Ce dernier s'était étalé au sol en jurant puis il s'était assis tandis que l'équipe rentrait. Un instant plus tard, Flint arriva de nulle part, comme un fantôme. Il s'assit à côté d'Oliver et il tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regarda et soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu devrais pas sortir dans ton état.

-Et te laisser gagner le tournoi !!

Flint siffla une phrase ressemblant à ''Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.'' Puis lui tendit quelque chose. C'était une orange brillante.

-Plein de vitamines… marmonna Flint en détournant la tête, un peu gêné.

Oliver sourit et prit l'orange.

-Merci… Marcus.


	3. Et avant ?

**Titre :** Et avant ?

**Pairing :** Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint

**Rating :** K

**Note :** I am de retour ! xD Voilà enfin un petit quelque chose, je m'excuse encore mille fois pour mon absence injustifiée.

----------------------x

**Et avant ?**

**100 mots.**

----------------------x

Ils devaient drôlement s'ennuyer avant. songea Oliver à haute voix.

Qui ? lui demanda Marcus, assis à ses côtés dans les gradins du stade national d'Irlande. Ils regardaient un match particulièrement époustouflant, Irlande contre Egypte.

Bah, les mages, les sorciers et tout quoi ! répliqua Oliver, très étonné que Marcus ne comprenne pas.

Ah… lâcha ce dernier. Et avant quoi au fait ?

Le Quidditch Marcus, le Quidditch !!

Marcus soupira et ferma les yeux, puis il sourit et se mit à rire.

- C'est pourtant évident non ?! renchérit Oliver qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces rires.

Oui, c'était évident. Oliver ne changerait jamais.


	4. Botus et mouche cousue

**Titre :** Botus et mouche cousue.

**Pairing :** Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Euh, une petite inspiration soudaine s'est emparée de moi. xD Pas terrible mais bon…

----------x

**Botus et mouche cousue.**

**2 x 100 mots.**

----------x

Oliver, c'est vrai ces ragots? hurle Katie.

Pitié, dis moi que non !! continue Fred et Georges.

Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas. soupire Percy.

Oliver, suivi par une dizaine de personnes en furie et très curieuses, finit par se retourner, mi-amusé, mi-blasé et leur dit :

Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes. et il rit comme un fou.

Ron, pas découragé, répliqua :

C'est pas moi qui le dis hein, mais, à ce qui paraît, bah…

T'es avec Marcus oui ou merde !! coupe Angelina, totalement excitée.

Oliver fait les yeux ronds, comme un hibou, puis il sourit, comme la Joconde. Et finalement il part, comme… enfin bref. Et le troupeau suit, hurlant toujours un tas de questions. Alors finalement, il court, et au détour d'un couloir :

Aïïïeuuh !! Fais gaffe espèce de… Oh, c'est toi.

Bah ouais, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Marcus.

Je fuis les questions… Et toi ?

Pareil. D'ailleurs, je les entends qui arrivent, et d'après les cris de poulets égorgés, ce sont les tiens.

Marcus rit tandis qu'Oliver tente de riposter, puis finalement ils courent ensemble pour échapper aux troupes.

On est mystérieux ou on ne l'est pas.


	5. Révolution

**Titre :** (R)évolution

**Pairing :** Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Celui-ci, je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :DD

---------------------x

**(R)évolution**

**3 x 100 mots**

---------------------x

**Premier contact.**

En première année, un coup de poing bien senti sur l'arrête du nez. Un Griffondor et un Serpentard, comme d'habitude. Une querelle à propos de Quidditch.

Et Oliver s'était fait un ennemi.

**Première discution.**

- Charlie Weasley est une chiure de hibou en pot !!

- AAAAAARRKK !!

Et paf !! Dans les dents le troll !! On n'insulte pas Charlie Weasley devant Oliver Wood, jamais.

Et Oliver s'était fait battre.

**Premier regard.**

Brrr, que ces yeux étaient froids. Et méchants en plus !! Des yeux noirs, profonds, glacés.

Et Oliver aurait pourtant juré y voir une petite étincelle.

**Première tendresse.**

Désolé Wood. Ah merde, oublie ça, j'ai rien dit, rien fait.

Et Flint était parti.

Il avait juste rattrapé Oliver avant qu'il goûte le carrelage. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois pourtant.

Et Oliver le remerciait intérieurement.

**Première étreinte.**

Après un accident de balais, Oliver s'était réveillé dans les bras de Flint, dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Dès que Marcus avait vu qu'il s'était réveillé, il l'avait lâché et s'était justifié :

- Je vérifiais que t'étais pas mort, ça serait con de plus avoir d'adversaire à ma taille, enfin presque… Bon, je vais y aller.

Et Oliver l'avait regardé s'enfuir.

**Premier aveu.**

Depuis un moment, Flint frappait moins fort. Oliver, qui aurait mieux fait de se réjouir, s'inquiéta pour Marcus. Il devait avoir un problème. Alors, il lui demanda, sans aucun tact. Et Marcus répondit :

- Je me suis juste attaché à toi, je voudrais pas t'abîmer. Je frapperais qui sinon ?

Et Oliver était resté bouche bée. Au fond, ça le touchait.

**Premier baiser.**

Depuis maintenant six ans, c'était Marcus qui faisait les ''premiers pas''. Et Oliver en avait marre. Ras le bol quoi !! Alors, lorsqu'il croisa Marcus près du terrain de Quidditch, il lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Devant tout le monde.

Et Marcus ne le repoussa pas.


End file.
